


VagaDad

by UNICORNZWAG



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Ryan, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, Kid lads, M/M, Multi, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Ryan-centric, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Trans Jack Pattillo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: Ryan loves his kids more than anything. He would do anything for them. As his career in the underworld of Los Santos takes off, he finds more than he thought he would in the newly forming Fake AH Crew. Updates Sundays.
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. A Bit of Background

**Author's Note:**

> Slow burn Ryan/Jack/Geoff with Kid! Lads whose dad would and will kill for them.

Ryan loved being a dad. It was his number one priority and most valued identity. His kids were his everything. Sometimes he did feel overwhelmed, though. After all, he was outnumbered three to one. 

Michael was his oldest. A little firecracker at nine, he had quite a temper that Ryan had to work tirelessly to tame with less video game time and timeouts. Sometimes, Ryan didn’t blame him, though. He was fiercely protective of his little brothers and his papa for that matter. Ryan had been called over to the principal's office one too many times asking what the other kid did to provoke Michael. There was always something, but that didn’t make fighting okay. Ryan could relate with his eldest’s protective nature and knew his boy just wanted to make a difference, but didn’t quite know how to do it productively yet. 

Gavin was next. At seven, he and Michael (or Micoo as he said) had grown up together. Gavin had picked up his wife’s British accent much better than his American drawl and Ryan wasn’t complaining. Gav and Michael were inseparable. Gavin had skipped a grade in school and Michael (much to Ryan’s contempt) had been held back a year (Ryan had his suspicions that it was on purpose). Either way this put them in the same grade. Gav was a goofball and Ryan loved him for it. He was smart as a whip and had a million questions in his head. He could drive Ryan crazy, but made him so proud too.

Finally there was his Lil’ J. Jeremy was the tiniest, toughest, but sweetest six year old Ryan had ever met. He adored his brothers and looked up to them so much. He loved to run, jump, and play any sport Ryan was willing to pay for. He drew pictures of his family that decorated the fridge top to bottom. Ryan could never bring himself to take any down. Everything Michael and Gav could do, Jeremy wouldn’t be far behind. He was seldom seen without a smile and loved his papa and his brothers more than anything. 

Ryan couldn’t imagine his life without them, but he did get lonely sometimes. As a single, working father, he didn’t have much time to spend with other adults. He often thought back to the beginning of his journey through fatherhood, when his wife was alive. She hadn’t been an amazing woman, but Ryan had proposed as soon as they found out they were expecting. The first few years with Michael and Gavin were rough, but Ryan wasn’t alone. His wife cared for their kids, but fought with Ryan over every little thing. If it weren’t for them, he would have served papers as soon as he could. 

The maternal death rate in the US is relatively low, but still existent. So, when Ryan had his sons huddled around his legs and his new baby boy in his arms, he almost didn’t believe it when they said she didn’t make it. Of course he cried. At one point he had loved this woman and he still couldn’t imagine being a father without her. The boys didn’t quite understand, but learned soon that mama wasn’t coming home. They were so young, Ryan doubted they even really remembered her. He kind of hoped they didn’t, there was a lot of yelling and anger between the two of them. He didn’t want that to taint their development. 

Ryan loved his boys more than anything. He’d give them the world if he could, but he also wanted to find someone else who would love them. Anyone could find a partner, but not every partner would be okay with three screaming kids. Ryan couldn’t fathom finding someone for him after nine years of being Mr. Mom. It was quite a surprise to him that he could find not one someone, but two. 


	2. Everyday Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's life is a dad is pretty mundane. His other job, though gets pretty exciting.

_ Beep Beep Beep. _

Ryan groaned and rolled over to turn off the alarm. Six am. He’d had a wonderful two and a half hours of sleep and had more work to do during the day. 

He dragged himself to the kitchen to start the coffee pot. By six-thirty he had two cups of coffee in him and eggs and bacon going on the stove. When breakfast was done, he plated it up and headed to wake the beasts. 

They had a decent sized apartment in the best neighborhood of Los Santos they could afford. It was in a neutral zone between gangs and the schools were relatively good. The boys still shared a room though. 

“Time to get up. Breakfast is on the table,” Ryan always tried to be at least a bit cheerful in the mornings. 

Gav groaned and moved to rouse himself. 

Michael muttered an almost unintelligible “Five more minutes.” 

Jeremy sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Breakie?”

“Eggs and bacon,” Ryan grinned as Jeremy and Gavin both shot out of the room. He was glad they were so food motivated. It made his job a lot easier. 

He looked up at the top bunk. The mop of curls barely showing out of the mass of blankets bundled. “Michael, your brothers are gonna get all the food if you don’t get downstairs soon.” He reached up and pulled the boy down into his arms, earning him a shriek. 

Once he was set on the floor, Michael huffed, moving to the kitchen like a zombie. 

Seven-thirty showed by the time they were all fed and ready for the day. Ryan tried to walk them to school every day. It may be a safer part of Los Santos, but it was still Los Santos. 

They idly chatted on the walk. Gavin had what felt like a hundred questions and was trying to decide what to do for his science project. Michael gave him no good ideas even though they were partners, so that left Ryan to help. 

Jeremy was content to bounce along beside Ryan, hand in his as the others bickered. 

Ryan gave a smile to the front desk receptionist who always blushed and flirted with him. The boys all hugged him before heading into school. 

Ryan smiled. This was his number one job. This was his everything, he thought as the three vanished inside. 

Now it was time for his number two job to keep these kids fed. He had a meeting with some up and comers who had offered a good price to get the Vagabond for a job. 

After suiting up, he was waiting in his car outside the warehouse. An audacious pink monstrosity of a car pulled up. 

Ramsey and his right hand had a reputation after running with the Roosters. Ryan thought it may be good politics to be seen running a job with them. 

Ryan was not expecting Ramsey and Patillo to be as laid back as they were. Planning for the heist went incredibly smoothly. Ryan had very little to say or change about their plan. Convenience store, in and out, in the rich part of town. Should be a good take away. 

They didn’t act like they were scared of him. Ramsey smiled in a way that had Ryan’s insides knotting in a good way and Patillo, though a bit more wary, still treated him with respect, but not straight up fear as most did. 

It was nice for once. 

Ryan got back home just in time to pick up the boys. School seemed uneventful from what he picked up on the way home. 

He set about making some pasta for dinner as Michael tried to slink off to the tv. 

“Homework first, then games,” Ryan intoned. Something he had to say every night. 

“I don’t have any,” Michael whined. 

Ryan looked at Gavin, raising an eyebrow. 

Gavin looked between his brother and his dad, “We have to pick a science project, Micoo!”

Michael insisted Gavin could do it himself, but when Ryan pulled a math worksheet out of his backpack, he sulked back to the table to work on it. 

Jeremy finished first. He had much less to do. After asking Ryan if he could, and Ryan checking his work while stirring the pasta, he raced off shouting, “Spyro!”

Michael groaned at his work. 

Ryan’s mind couldn’t get off of his meeting, though. It was the best one in a while. There was something about the up and coming “Fakes” as they called themselves that had Ryan intrigued. He almost over cooked dinner thinking about it. 

Dinner went well. Ryan joined his brood for video games afterwards and they all had a great night. Getting them down to bed was never great, but manageable.

Time to prepare for the heist later this week, Ryan thought. He couldn’t get his heist team out of his mind for long anyways. 


	3. Heist Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gents Heist.

Ryan was up early the day of the heist. He was almost giddy with excitement. They had planned a couple more days and he felt confident. He still worried a bit though. 

He was more worried than he would be if this were a more inconspicuous job. He’d done jobs like this before, assisted gangs with heists and whatnot, but not when he had his kids. 

They had contingency upon contingency if things went south, but for him and his partners, not his boys. It was dangerous to let people know you had weaknesses as big as they were to him. 

If they had to go underground, hide in a safe house or something, who would take care of the boys? 

They were able to walk home from school on their own. He needed to work into the afternoon sometimes, but they had never spent a whole night alone! They wouldn’t get anything done. And he reckoned they’d be scared. The older ones at least remembered when their mom didn’t come home. They would certainly make the connection and be petrified. 

Ryan decided he just had to live in the moment for now as he started the coffee pot and braced himself for the start of his day. 

* * *

It was 10:28 am. Two minutes before go time. Wheels would stay in the getaway vehicle, ready to speed away as soon as they were done. 

Ryan fiddled with the earpiece he had been given. It fit snuggly underneath his mask. The clock ticked down. 

_ Go time _ . 

Vagabond and Kingpin lept from the vehicle, running inside. Ryan could do this in his sleep. His charges were the patrons of the store. Three civilians, a young, teenage couple picking up snacks, probably ditching school, and a middle aged woman in the liquor section. Easy round up, gun pointed, and ushering them to the back corner of the shop. 

Ramsey was handling the clerk and getting the money. The teenage girl was crying and her boyfriend kept his head down. The woman cowered with her arms up. Easy. 

Thirty seconds had passed by the time Ransey shouted, “Done!”

Ryan backed to the door, where he was waiting, gun still on the witnesses. It seemed there would be no bloodshed today. 

When he was clear, Ramsey turned with him and they both lunged into the open back door of the car. Wheels was moving before the door was shut. 

The alarm hadn’t been triggered inside, but they still wanted to get clear as quickly as possible. They sped through the streets and finally turned, drifted might be a better word, into a parking garage. 

They left the car on the third level, in back and made their way into the building. 

Ramsey and Patillo had an impressive apartment in the rich part of the city. It was comfortable and stylish. 

All were grinning as the adrenaline finally started to wear off. They turned on the news to catch a glimpse of their crime while Patillo counted the money. It was a decent take for a small store. Ryan thought they had chosen well. 

Ryan felt better than he had in a while. There was joy and elation swirling in his stomach, and he couldn’t stop smirking. Though, under the mask the other two wouldn’t see it. They debriefed about how well things went, trying to troubleshoot and come up with ways to improve. Very little came up. 

When Ryan was passed his share of the money, he stood to leave. It was almost two oclock. He’d have to be getting home soon to pick up the boys. 

“Vagabond?” he turned at Ramsey’s voice. “It was good working with you. I have a proposition for you before you go.”

Ryan cocked his head to the side, listening. 

“Would you like to run a few more jobs with us? We understand if you’re not looking for a crew right now, but we’re trying to start one. And the three of us, I think we could take the city by storm.”

Ryan wasn’t surprised by the offer. Normally, he’d turn it down immediately, but… he could see himself working with these two. The three of them had worked like a well oiled machine. On top of that he enjoyed their company. 

Aligning with a crew was dangerous, though. It might put a target on his back and by proxy, one on his lads. 

“I need to think about it,” Ryan started, “but I wouldn’t be opposed to one more job while I do. Test the waters a bit more.”

Ramsey grinned, “Take all the time you need buddy. We will still have your back, even if you say no.”

Ryan shook his hand.

“One more thing,” Ramsey said, “I’m Geoff.” 

“Jack,” she said as he looked at her. 

Ryan thought of the pros and cons. 

Against everything he had been through in the past, he trusted them. 

“Ryan,” he winked as he turned to walk out the door. 


	4. Making Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More jobs!? Rambunctious kids!? What could be better?

It had been two days since the job. Ryan had been thinking about Geoff and Jack too much. He thought of the way Jack’s eyes lit up as she drove. He thought of Geoff’s commanding voice as he yelled at the clerk. He couldn’t think of anything he didn’t like about them. It scared him. 

He shouldn’t trust these people just because one job went well. They seemed nice and supportive, but Ryan had had too many people in this life try to screw him over. 

His stomach still dropped in excitement when he got a text from Geoff about a new job. Something a bit bigger. That was all he said. 

Ryan set up the meeting time for right after the boys left for school. He smiled under his mask as he pulled up to the run down bar. 

He was early, but walked in and claimed a booth in back. The bartender didn’t seem to be bothered by the mask, asking if she could get him anything. Ryan shook his head and she smiled and told him to let her know if he changed his mind. 

Geoff and Jack walked in a few minutes later, the bartender obviously recognizing them and bringing their drinks to the booth without taking an order. 

Ryan couldn’t help his excitement at this new job. An assassination for a huge bounty. And it was against the boss of a crew who’s turf Geoff was trying to get a foothold in. A win-win really. 

They planned for a few hours, before Jack nudged Geoff and tapped her watch. 

“Shit, time flies,” Geoff muttered. “Same time, same place tomorrow?”

Ryan nodded, glad he had time to go pick up the Lads from school. 

That night was just as chaotic as ever at home. Michael had Gavin in a headlock for some reason and Ryan couldn’t intervene without burning dinner. They finally disentangled when Ryan said he would cancel game night, a staple of their week. No matter what, Friday nights were game nights. 4 player games, snacks that were unhealthy, and a load of fun after rough weeks at school for the boys. They never missed it. 

Ryan of course loved it too. He may not often win, but his favorite thing to do was team up with Jeremy, team Battle Buddies, as the boy would shout. He was always overjoyed to see his little one win and brag to his brothers. 

As they sat down for dinner, Jeremy went on and on about the friend he had made. Myatt, he said the name with an inflection Ryan hadn’t heard before. Jeremy wanted Matt to come over and play this weekend. They were tentatively planning the job for this weekend. 

“Maybe sometime next week, bud,” Ryan tried to reason, “you guys are spending Saturday with Auntie Meg while I work.”

Jeremy was dejected, Michael groaned, and Gavin cheered. All of the boys loved Meg, but they loved their dad more. Ryan would put money on the fact that Gavin would be overjoyed to see his aunt and her kitties. 

A compromise was made that next week on Tuesday, all the boys could have a friend over so long as all the kids involved did their homework first thing when they came over. Ryan also asked that they all get the phone numbers of their friends' parents or guardians so that he could make sure it was okay with them. 

With a busy week ahead of him, Ryan was glad when bedtime rolled around. Meetings, jobs, and perhaps most terrifying, six kids in one apartment for the night. Oh boy. 


	5. Getting Prepped for the Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is a responsible dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed an update!!! I started school and I work full time and life is stressful! I'll try not to do it again.

Monday night. Ryan was both excited and dreading having the boy’s friends over the next night. 

Gavin had picked a girl in his grade named Meg. She was sweet. Ryan had seen Gavin hug her goodbye before.

Michael had chosen a boy in he and Gav’s grade named Alfredo. Ryan hadn’t heard too much about him other than he loved video games. He would probably fit right in. 

Jeremy’s pick had been obvious to Ryan. His best friend Matt would be coming. Ryan had met Matt a few times at events for Jeremy’s class. The boys seemed joined at the hip when they were together. Ryan was fond of the quiet boy. 

He had asked the boys to get the phone numbers of the parents of the kids so he could speak to them before they came over. 

He called Meg’s first. A woman answered the phone and Ryan explained that he would walk the kids home from school if she would be able to pick Meg up at his house around 7 pm. He would provide dinner and make sure homework was done. She happily agreed and said she’d heard lots of good things about Gavin. 

Ryan smiled, glad his boys made a good impact. 

Michael said Alfredo hadn’t wanted to give out his parent’s phone number, but had given his older brother’s. That made Ryan a bit hesitant, but he dialed the number anyways. The boy who answered sounded like he could be in his twenties, but in his business, Ryan had dealt with kids who had to grow up too quickly more than he would like. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, this is Ryan Haywood, Michael Haywood’s dad. I’m calling for Trevor.”

“Oh for Fredo’s play date? Yes sir, this is Trevor.” 

“I wanted to make sure it was alright with your parents that Alfredo come over tomorrow after school.”

“They’re going to be working. I usually pick him up from school. Just let me know what time to come get him,” Trevor said. Ryan was trying to pinpoint an age. He settled on sixteen, though he wasn’t sure. 

“You are also invited for dinner, Trevor,” Ryan made a quick decision, “if you’d like.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Trevor said almost instantly. 

  
“Not at all,” Ryan tried to make his voice a bit softer, “you’re more than welcome. Of course if you’d prefer to pick him up after dinner, we should be done around 7.”

“Thank you sir,” Trevor murmured, “I’ll, uh, let you know. If anything goes wrong feel free to call my cell.”

“It’s been a pleasure speaking to you. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight sir.”

Ryan sighed. He planned to keep a close eye on this Alfredo. If something were going on at home, he wanted to know about it. He wanted to keep these boys safe. 

Finally, Ryan called the number connected to Matt’s parents. 

“Geoff Ramsey,” answered the voice on the other line. 

Ryan checked his phone to see if he’d called the wrong number, shocked. He fumbled for words. 

“Uh, this is Jeremy’s father. I wanted to call and check that it was alright for Matt to come over to our house after school tomorrow. The boys planned it, but it’s always best to double check that parents are involved.” He could feel himself rambling, but he didn’t care. 

“Oh yeah! Believe me I’ve heard about it. Our little Matt hasn’t stopped talking about it for days,” Geoff laughed. “What did you say your name was again. You sound familiar.”

“As do you,” Ryan said slowly, “I’m Ryan, and I do believe we’ve met recently.”

Ryan was conflicted. He trusted Geoff. To a point. Having the man meet this side of himself put him on edge. He was scared to put his boys in danger. But, if Geoff was a parent, wasn’t he putting himself and his boy in the same type of danger. Ryan didn’t know. 

“Oh..” Geoff said, “I see. Would you be comfortable if we accompanied Matt over tomorrow? We could chat and you’d have extra hands to watch the kids. I mean no harm by it.”

“I think…” Ryan said, dragging out his answer a bit, “that would be okay. You meet us at the school and walk here?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Geoff said. “I’ll see you tomorrow Ryan. 

“See you tomorrow, Geoff.”

Oh boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me a comment or kudos please! I love to hear from y'all.


End file.
